


Life in Lothering

by badgerterritory



Series: Life in Transition [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexual Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans!Hawke while she lives in Lothering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Lothering

**Author's Note:**

> This is (very very) similar to "My Name Is Hawke" but this is a different character and continuity; I hope to make this into a series. It's also more oriented on Hawke instead of her transition.

Hawke was insufferable the first five days after she came out as a woman. She spent all her savings on makeup, sewed ten dresses, designed special padding for her chest, and then went around reminding everyone that she was a woman, even though they all remembered perfectly thanks to the last twenty times she said it. She liked to strike poses in front of templars with her staff (nearly giving Bethany a heart attack each time) and flirted relentlessly with anyone who she knew was interested in women.

After she calmed down a little, though, her family decided that their new daughter or sister was actually quite charming, and much happier than she used to be. Hawke certainly laughed more, and did her chores quicker, cracking jokes to make Bethany blush.

Hawke had spent those five insufferable days well; no trace of masculinity remained in her posture, and her feminine voice was incredibly well-developed for such a short period. Even practicing her staffwork with Bethany, she was deliberately feminine.

After talking with one of the sisters in the Chantry, Hawke found herself being invited to the Orlesian’s quarters. Once there, things did not progress as she assumed they would; instead, the sister taught Hawke how to walk with grace, and helped her train her voice. Those lessons lasted two weeks before Hawke finally gave into her urges and flirted, at which point Leliana had laughed and kissed her, and they spent an entire day simply kissing and reading and kissing some more. However, after that there were no more lessons, mostly because they simply began kissing whenever they were alone together.

Eventually she started flirting with the templars, just because she could and she liked the way they watched her body and looked at her chest. When the traders came through she got some things for her personal garden, herbs to make her body more feminine, to grow her breasts and stop her facial hair from growing.

The first person to earnestly flirt with her (besides Leliana, who didn’t count because she was a Chantry sister) was another farmer, a woman named Veronica. She smiled at Hawke over a selection of fruits they were both perusing. Hawke bravely decided to abandon her shopping to follow Veronica into the tavern, where they flirted until Bethany showed up and physically dragged her out.

"I can’t believe you!" Bethany said later. "We were waiting for you in the kitchen, Sister. For an entire hour! And then Mother sends me to come get you, and where do I find you? With none of the things we needed, flirting with a woman and spending all your coin on drinks!"

Hawke laughed. “It was a great idea, Bethany. I was going to ask her if I could kiss her, later. Then I was going to ask her on a date of some kind. A few tender weeks, and then she’s in my bed and a month after that we’re married. A whole life together ruined because my little sister had to drag me out by the ear.”

Bethany huffed. “I should have dragged you out by the ear. Maybe the embarrassment would have taught you something about discretion.”

Hawke understood at once and hugged her little sister with one arm. “Are you worried I’ll give something away while I’m drunk? I’m more discreet than…” Hawke stopped abruptly to stare at some new arrivals who had stopped in front of the captured Qunari. “Bloody hell, Beth, would you look at them?” Hawke pointed to the three new people (and their dog). She snorted as she thought of something. “A dwarf, a knight and an apostate walk into a bar. I’d think of something to finish that joke with but I’m bloody hungry. Let’s get home, little sister.”


End file.
